That sweet touch
by Thy Blue Pen Cap
Summary: A two-shot with Japan and Canada. When America left them alone in his house...What will happen? Let's find out!


Canada x Japan

That sweet touch

Rated M

Today was a normal day for me. Well maybe not today… For you see, I am going to my good friend, America's house to show him my latest game. Nevertheless, it was still good.

"Hey Kiku! Did you bring it?" the younger country said excitedly as he greeted me at his door.

"Hello Alfred-san. Yes, I have brought it," I answer politely as I pull out the new Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep game. (Sorry, I am a huge nerd for the series. 3)

"Sweet! I can't to see what happens!" Alfred says, grabbing the game and running inside.

I quietly enter the large American home. And to my sursipe, I see a man, who looks a lot like America, holding a polar bear.

"Um… I'm sorry but I feel like we have meet, but I'm not for sure", I said trying to not insult him as best as I can.

The man quietly sighed and shyly smiled as he said," I-it's all right. It happens a lot. I'm Canada"

Relishing my mistake, I turn a light pink. "Ahh. Canada-san! How are you?"

"I'm very good. And please, call me Matthew," he said smiling sweetly.

"O-oh very well, Matthew-san," I said sitting down beside the Canadian.

"And how have you been?"

"I've been good"

"Aww. Good"

Then it was silent. It was not one of those weird akerward silent. However, a nice calm one. Well… until America came into the room.

"Ahh. Sorry guys but, I ran out of hamburgers and the nearest McDonalds are closed for something. Like some stupid blonde made them ran out of burgers. Totally, sucks right? So I'm going to go to the next nearest which is about 70 miles. So I'll be back, bye!" he said quickly and run out to get his precious hamburgers.

With the slam of the door, we were alone. And it was silent again.

"S-so why did Alfred wanted you to come here today? ," Matthew shyly asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, he wanted me to bring a new game that I made, so he could play it," I answered as shyly as he was," And you?"

"W-well. He said he wanted me to come over and eat dinner with him today. But he most likely forgot about me," he said blushing a cute light red on his cheeks.

"Yes, Alfred-san can be very forgetful at times," I said looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing I have seen.

Then again, it went back to the silence.

It had been about 5 minutes, until he got up from his place. Then he turns around and puts his polar bear in his seat.

"H-have you have any dinner yet? Because if you didn't, I-I can cook you something to eat," he said.

"No, thank you. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you to do so much effort for me"

"No I insist. I would love to cook for –I mean I don't mind," he said blushing darker.

"Okay then. Would you like any help? ," I answered as I got up.

"Yes. That would be lovely," Matthew-san said smiling very sweetly at me.

That smile. It made my face feel hotter. It was very cute. So I gave a small shy smile back. Then his face turns a deep red and quickly walks to the kitchen.

However, it turns out that Alfred does not really cook, leaving it a oddly clean kitchen. Nevertheless, it makes it easier to cook in, gladly.

"What would you like to eat, Mr. Japan," he asked as he looked into the pantry.

"Please, Matthew-san, call me Kiku," I said looking through it as well.

"O-okay! What would you like, Kiku," he said smiling.

"Hm. If you want, you can cook your favorite dish. I wouldn't mind trying it," I said.

"R-really?," he said now wearing a big smile, very much like a small child meeting Finland-san for the first time.

I nod.

Then he goes and getting all his ingredients. By now, I'm very curious about what he is making. I stood beside him as he stirs all of the compounds together. Hmm. It looks a light tan or something of that color. Then I did it.

That is right.

I put my finger into the batter and taste it. The batter was sweet. I like it. So I close my eyes to increase the taste.

But when I opened them, Matthew-san was wide eyed and was a dark red.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do so! Please forgive me!" I said pulling myself away and bowing several times.

Then I heard him lightly chuckle a bit.

"It's alright Kiku. I-I thought it was very cute," he said going back with his cooking, lightly blushing.

C-cute? H-he thought I was being cute? I start blushing.

"Kiku?"

"Yes, Matthew-san," I answered turning away from my thoughts.

"Do you mind if you get the frying pan, please?" he asked as he took the sweet batter to the stove.

Then I did what was asked quickly. Then quickly giving it to him. But in the slit second, our hands connected each other. Then I turn away blushing heavily.

I do not know what has been with me today. I have been blushing over my friend's brother. Even thou he is very moe and cute. Stop it! I must stop thinking of those thoughts!

I turn away from them to the smell of most likely of the sweet batter cooking. I see him flipping them all at most once. Ohh. Now I know what he is making now. Pancakes.

I get out three plates for him and gave them to him.

"Thank you, Kiku," he said grabbing them and start putting his share of 4 pancakes on a plate, "How many would you like?"

"Two would be fine, thank you," I answered.

He quickly gave me my plate," Would you like some maple syrup? I got the best!" he said as he as if he magically made it appear into his hand.

I nod. I heard from Alfred-san and Gilbert-san that he had very good maple syrup. I might as well try it for myself.

Then we sat ourselves on the table, full of papers. We neatly put them aside.

"Ittadakimasu," I say politely before I started to eat.

And I say, that Alfred-san and Gilbert-san are abouslutly right. This is great. Very very good!

"I-Is it alright? Is it too sweet?" he asked being a bit consruned.

"N-no! In fact, I think this is p-perfect!" I busted blushing heavily. Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe I said that.

He giggled a bit and said," You know you're very cute when you blush like that"

That did not help me at all. So I continue eating the sweet pancakes.

But I send a small glance at him, hoping that he wouldn't see me. But I see him happily eating his stack of pancakes.

My goodness this maple syrup is good! Using my finger, I start cleaning the plate of the sweet syrup. After about few minutes of this, I hear a meep from Matthew-san.

"O-o-oh g-god, p-p-p-please s-stop," he quietly whispered.

"Stop what, Matthew-san?" I asked as licked more off my finger.

I notice that he is very red and looks uncomtfulble.

"Are alright, Matthew-san? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no. No. I am fine, thank you," he said smiling a bit.

"Okay then," I said taking the last big thing of the wonderful liquid sugar onto my pointing finger.

As I bring it up to my mouth, I close my eyes to get indulge into the flavor.

"God damn it! I can't take it anymore!" Matthew-san yelled as quickly stood up.

And the next thing I know, I was on the floor with Matthew-san on of me.

"M-m-Matthew-san?" I said looking up at him, blushing I think a new shade of red.

"Oh Kiku… Your soo cute. But you can't be that innocent. God, I loved you since the first time I first saw you! I'm sorry if I pushed you into this," Matthew said quickly.

Before I could say a word, he softly presses his lips onto mine. The kiss was so loving and sweet, that I let myself into it.

But soon he pulled away, looking sorry for what he had done.

"You know you have to take respouble for what you did," I said smirking a bit.

His eyes widen a bit then smirking back as he said devilishly," You ,my dear, have no clue what you got yourself into"

-Somewhere in England's backyard-

France suddenly drops the ladder and starts proudly smiles as he said," I have a feeling that my little Matthau has grown up! I feel so proud and happy! I will have to conglate him with some wine later. But now I have a job to do. Fufufufu"

Then he went back to breaking in and tries to rape England, again.

-Back to the American home-

We started kissing harder and with more passion. Before long, we had pulled apart to get some air. Then he starts kissing my lips then down my chin and neck.

Then he got to this spot and I, well, moaned. Smirking against my neck, he starts sucking and licking the spot.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

"May I ask for your permission to continue, Kiku?" he sweetly asked.

But as he was asking, he slipped his hand into my T-shirt and now teasing my nipples. And how good it felt.

"Y-Y-yes! P-p-p-please c-c-continue!" I said giving into the pleasure.

"Okay, if you insist," he said smirking and pulling up my shirt.

Now as he licking and sucking them, like a newborn baby, I moaned at every touch. Then he goes down lower into my stomach.

Then I heard a zip. I look down and discovered it was Matthew-san unzipping my pants. My face grew very hot and red as he pulled them from my thighs.

"Such cute underwear, Kiku," he said smiling commenting on my ninja boxers.

Then he pulled my shirt off all the way. Then he looked up and down my body. I tried to cover myself up, but he gently stopped me.

"It's alright, Kiku. I just want to see your beautiful body is all," he whispers in my ear.

Then he went down, again. Licking and sucking as he went down. He put his chin on the very edge on my boxer.

"Are you sure you want to me continue from here?" he said then kissing my thigh.

* * *

**That will be all for now! **

**Yes! The horrible yet beautiful cliffhanger!**

**Don't worry people you shall see more...later, when I figure out what to do next.**

**Bye~  
**


End file.
